


this twisted web

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alliances, Ambiguous Relationships, Character Study, Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Over the past year and a bit, AJ’s heard it all: black widow, man-eater, <b>crazy</b>. Layla, at least, hasn't hurt her so far.</i>
</p><p>Written for <a href="http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/92936.html">Challenge #068</a> - "poison" - at Femslash Ficlets on Dreamwidth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this twisted web

**Author's Note:**

> set around late july 2013 (when they were briefly aligned, the same time as my other layla/aj fic).
> 
> more of an aj character study than anything else, really. it's funny how given some time since this was happening/her still being with wwe and some (a lot of) distance between myself and wwe, her character has become so much more interesting to me??? i'm not down for her internalised misogyny at all but i really do quite like writing her in fics like this.

Over the past year and a bit, AJ’s heard it all: black widow, man-eater, _crazy_. It’s mostly true, she supposes. (True when _she_ says it, anyway. Never mind commentary or whispers in the locker room or the Internet. She’s comfortable being those things on her own terms, at least. Not on anyone else’s.)

The people who talk about her like that make her a punchline to some sort of joke rather than the protagonist of her own story. They fail to understand that those who are subject to AJ’s wrath are so because they _hurt_ her, and while she might be indestructible, she’s also beyond repair because of what she’s been through.

But Layla hasn’t hurt her so far. She might be lucky. She might get away from this unscathed, might escape AJ’s web without even a trace of venom in her veins. It all depends on what happens from here on out.

AJ doesn’t think she’ll be keeping her around for very long: Layla’s _fun_ , but she only wants a bit of glory. Only wants to be on the winning team. In AJ’s opinion, she doesn’t want it _enough_. If she did, she’d be challenging AJ for the title right here, right now. To align yourself with AJ Lee is to dedicate yourself entirely to her, not what her championship stands for. (Although, AJ will make sure that her name is synonymous with that title very soon.)

AJ won’t be handing over half a title to Layla like Michelle did, won’t be sharing anything. It’s just too bad if Layla can’t see that. AJ’s already over being _that_ attached to someone: she had that with Kaitlyn, and now it’s over, dead and gone and buried. She can’t imagine having anything similar to that ever again.

No: now, AJ just has playthings, flies she lures into her web to use for her own purposes, her own elevation and survival. They might not have all started off as that, but she’s learned to see when someone’s trying to control her, and now she can manipulate back just as well. Better, even.

Layla, though. Layla isn’t even _doing_ that. She isn’t even _trying_ to compete with her, let alone succeeding. It makes things easy, AJ guesses. It’s just too bad that easy is _boring_. Just another fly caught in her web, but this time, a fly that AJ will let go free.


End file.
